Battle
A Battle is an important part in the Dokapon series, where an Adventurer fights a Monster or another Adventurer. After defeating a monster in battle, they are able to drop different things, such as items or equipment. Picking of the Battle Cards At the start of the each battle turn, 2 battle cards will appear. Adventurers have the choice in which card is theirs. They can also use a Reveal to see the cards, allowing them to choose whether to go first or second. In battle, it is almost always best to go first. Attacking The player that picks the red "First" card gets to attack first. Whilst attacking, there are 4 options: Attack, Magical Attack, Strike, and Battle Skill. Attack Attack is used to physically hit the opponent, whether you have a weapon or not. If you don't have a weapon, you will use your fists. It is countered best by Defend, but you will still inflict damage. The damage done is determined by your AT stat versus their DF stat. Your hit rate is determined by your SP compared to their SP, and you will always hit an opponent using Counter. Counter will make skills such as steal hit significantly more often but not 100%. Your hit rate can go down if are Blinded. (Attack *3) - (Defense *2) = Damage A basic formula to get a descent estimate for damage. This holds true at low stats. It falls apart at high stats because their is a random multiplier given at the start of each battle that affects damage. The multiplier is the same for both combatants. It usually wont change damage by more than 5% but makes finding the damage formula very hard. Magical Attack Unlike Attack, an adventurer needs an Offensive Magic to use the Magical Attack. It will never miss. Magical Attacks can also have side effects on the opponent, either at random or guaranteed, but only if they don't Magically Defend. The side effect (if there is one) is determined by the spell you cast. The damage done is determined by your MG stat versus their MG stat. They can reduce damage by Magically Defending. Strike Strike is an extra powerful attack that is useful if you're desperate and want to try and kill something quickly. However, if your opponent picks Counter when you Strike, they will dodge your Strike and immediately hit you back, dealing about twice as much damage as your Strike would have done. If you're playing Dokapon Kingdom, do not use this when you vs story mode boss enemies or a Darkling, as they will automatically counter you every time. End of Battle (Kingdom) When a player or monster is brought to 0 hp, they will die and the battle will end. If a player dies, they will remain dead for a number of turns and suffer a random penalty (See: Death). If a player defeats a monster, they will receive an amount of XP and gold as determined by the monster, and anything the monster drops. If a player defeats a player, they will receive no gold, and if the other player had a higher total XP, they will receive XP bringing them to that amount (ex. if Bob, who has 10,000 XP, defeats Poohair, who has 15,000 XP, Bob will receive 5,000 XP). The victor may then prank the loser. If the player receives enough XP to level up, they will immediately do so, in some cases allowing for multiple levels to be achieved at once. Finally, the player will receive Job XP, and may be allowed to switch their battle skill to another one they have already unlocked. If an opponent gives up instead of dying, the victor will receive no gold or XP. If a monster gives up, you are guaranteed to receive one of that monster's drops. If a player gives up, you are able to prank them from a reduced list of options. In either case, the victor still receives Job XP. If there are no remaining combatants at the end of a battle, all stat changes achieved through magic or battle skills will be reverted. Any Field Status Effects that were applied will remain, but Battle Status Effects will be removed. Category:Battle